Naruto's Sharingan
by 87nidsim
Summary: What if Naruto killed Itachi and aquired the Sharingan? Harem added.
1. Naruto's Gift

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto".**

**This is a rewrite of the first chapter, since I found myself not liking the original design.**

Naruto looked at the dying Uchiha Itachi.

It hadn't been easy, but a bigger rasengan had left less room to move, and that had caught Itachi by surprise.

So now he was lying there, waiting for his life to end, so why did he smile? It wasn't an evil smile, but rather a content one.

"So, it seems like Sasuke didn't get the pleasure of killing me with his own hands." He said.

Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why do you look so happy that I killed you?" He asked.

Itachi looked at him seriously.

"Because, this way I can redeem myself for wiping out my whole family." He took a deep breath before continuing, "The Uchiha clan was planning treason, which was why I was ordered by the council to ."

The three Konoha ninjas gasped. The council were behind the Uchiha massacre?

"Listen, Naruto" Itachi continued, "I want you to take my Sharingan, both eyes, when I'm dead. That way, the legacy of the Uchiha clan will continue."

He coughed up some blood before continuing, "Afterwards, I want you to go to the abandoned Uchiha Stronghold, where you'll find scrolls containing information about the Sharingan."

With those last words, Uchiha Itachi slept in forever.

The four people stood around the corpse, until Naruto finally made a decision.

"Sakura, do you think you can transplant the Sharingan into me?"

The pinkhaired kunoichi looked at him confused for a moment, before nodding.

After using a sedating jutsu, she quickly started with the transplant. Of course the old woman had to help because this was something completely new for Sakura, not to mention very nauseating..

Once Naruto woke up again, he somehow felt stronger, like anything was possible. However, he knew that his examination of the Sharingan would have to wait until Gaara was rescued.

He just hoped that the Sharingan would sleep until the mission was over and he would be on his way to the stronghold.

Though the Sharingan didn't activate during the mission, it had been almost distracting knowing that you had it.

Luckily, the mission was a success, so now the group were on its way back home.

Naruto had wanted to go to the Uchiha stronghold, until Kakashi reminded him that neither of them knew where it was.

They would have to get that answer from the hokage.

When they started to approach the village, Naruto found himself thinking of Hinata Hyuuga.

He always thought that she was pretty and cute, if even a little weird, but now she had really grown up, and he couldn't help but want to be with her.

These thoughts confused him. Wasn't he in love with Sakura?

But the more he thought about it, he realised that Hinata was much cuter and nicer than Sakura.

Maybe the reason why he hadn't noticed her before was because she was so shy.

Then again, that shyness was part of her cuteness.

He then made a decision. Once he gotten a hold of the secrets of the Uchiha clan, he would ask Hinata out.

This meant that the sooner he finished that mission, the sooner he could find out if Hinata was a perfect match for him.

He just hoped that she wouldn't reject him.

**So, what did you think?**

**Personally I think Hinata is a much better match for Naruto.**

**He deserves someone who truly loves him, and who's a better candidate than Hinata?**

**See you next time!**


	2. Naruto's Secret

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Ok, so I don't own this, but I will write this story I thought up.**

While Naruto was on his way home, team Kurenai was resting by a lake.

Their mission to find the daimyo's son who had been kidnapped had been more than successful. In fact, Hinata had managed to deal with the kidnappers on her own.

During the time Naruto had been gone; Hinata had trained hard and was now one of the strongest kunoichi in the village.

But her feelings for him as increased as well.

Every night she found herself having wet dreams about him, and she knew that Naruto was the only guy worthy of her.

Luckily for the girls in the village, Hinata was the only one who understood how wonderful that guy was.

Yes, Hinata Hyuuga had grown more possessive of her loved one.

* * *

Once team Kakashi had gotten back, they immediately reported about the mission to Tsunade, including the fact that Naruto now had the Sharingan.

Needless to say, she was anything but calm.

"WHAT!!" She yelled, "Did you just tell me that you got the Sharingan from the same man that wiped out his whole family without blinking!?"

The team covered in fear. An angry Hokage was something they didn't want to deal with.

"And now you want to learn more about that literally cursed blood heritage!?"

Naruto nodded timidly.

The Hokage dropped back into her chair. The Sharingan had brought nothing but misfortune and suffering to its environment and now the boy she considered a son wanted to know about its terrible secrets.

She needed a drink after this meeting.

After thinking for a while she finally gave in. Perhaps Naruto could turn the trend if he knew about his new ´gift´.

"Fine, I'll give you directions, but don't tell anyone outside this room about Naruto's new power."

Team Kakashi nodded in unison.

* * *

As team Kurenai approached the village, they saw team Kakeshi leaving.

Hinata's heart fluttered, Naruto was back!

The two teams met face to face before Kurenai spoke up:

"I see that you've finally returned, Naruto-kun" she said with a smile, knowing how happy Hinata was now.

"Yes, i-i-i-t's v-v-very n-n-n-nice to see you again" Hinata stuttered, something she thought she had outgrown. Guess not.

"Yeah, likewise" Naruto answered awkwardly.

He couldn't help look at Hinata. She was drop-dead gorgeous. Seeing her only strengthened his resolve to finish his mission.

"Well, we should get going then" Naruto said nervously before leaping of towards the stronghold, leaving his teammates alone.

Hinata looked sadly as he leaped of. Did he really hate being near her?

She also couldn't help but notice that his eye color had changed. What had happened to his beautiful, playful eyes?

The young girl decided then that she would tell him how she felt, no matter what.

And with this in mind, before anyone could understand what had happened, she was off after her love.

* * *

It took about two days for Naruto to reach the stronghold, while Hinata had done her best to reach him.

Somehow, Hinata managed to get to Naruto just as he entered the old building.

She decided to follow him. Better to confess now while she still had the courage.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she called out.

The blond boy immediately stopped and turned around. What was Hinata doing there and where was his team?

Then he remembered leaving them back at the village. Apparently, he had been in to much of a hurry. This meant that for the moment it was just the two of them there.

The thought of being alone with the beautiful Hyuuga Heiress made Naruto really nervous, but he had to compose himself. The sooner he found out the secret behind Sharingan, the sooner he could start planning a future with Hinata.

"I LOVE YOU!" Hinata yelled. She had bet all her courage on this moment. It was now or never.

Naruto's heart stopped. Did Hinata Hyuuga just yell that she loved him?

There was only one thing Naruto could do then. He fainted.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself staring into the eyes of Hinata. Memories of the last thing she had said to him before he blacked out came back to him and before he could stop himself, the blond boy immediately blushed like never before.

"AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!" Someone suddenly yelled causing the two of them to split apart and quickly stand up, with a new red color in their faces, for in front of them were Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai, with a VERY angry Sakura Haruno in front.

She literally looked like she was ready to kill. Hinata couldn't help but notice the look of jealousy in the medical-nins eyes.

It was evident by their panting, that the rest of the teams had had a hard time keeping up with the angry pink-haired girl.

But now they started to look a little amused at the whole scene. All except Kiba and Sakura that is.

Somehow this retrieval mission had turned out more complicated than Naruto had originally anticipated.

The son of the fourth Hokage knew that right now his only option was to reveal his motive for being at the stronghold.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN?!"

After he calmed down Neji Hyuuga that is.

And he thought fighting Itachi Uchiha had been hard.

**Hopefully this rewrite ties the lose knots from my earlier attempts.**


	3. Naruto's Jackpot

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Ok, so I don't own this, but I will write this story I thought up.**

Explaining his current objective wasn't easy, but somehow he managed to do it.

His story however left team Guy and team Kurenai speechless. Had Itachi Uchiha´s Sharingan really been transplanted into Naruto?

Kurenai was the first one to speak up.

"So, Naruto now possesses one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, that is why he came here, so that he can find out about it´s secrets."

"This is insane!" Neji exclaimed, "if that were true, wouldn't his eyes look different?"

Everybody looked at Naruto. His eyes really hadn't changed. The jounins, including team Kakashi, wondered if the fox had something to do with it.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Her" Naruto-kun possessed the Sharingan? He had a bloodline, just like her?

Then a thought entered her mind. If that really was the case, maybe her father would let him court her.

The black-haired girl couldn't help but blush at the thought, while her thoughts continued in the same direction. Would their children have either of their bloodlines or would they have both at the same time? The way that things could go was endless.

After thinking so hard about having a family with her beloved one, Hinata fainted with a red face.

Everyone looked over at her. It seemed as the conversation had led her into some embarrassing thoughts.

Naruto picked up the unconscious girl in his arms. Why was she fainting? Was she sick?

"Hey, I think Hinata's sick!" The blond idiot exclaimed.

Everyone couldn't believe how Naruto could be so obvious to the Hyuuga Heiress's feelings.

Our hero then decided that it was time for him to get going. He needed to find out the secrets behind his new bloodline now, or else he would stay there all day answering questions.

After handing Hinata over to Neji, he set off, leaving the others behind to figure out what they were going to do now.

Naruto soon found himself in front of mysterious scroll hanging on the wall, though he couldn't decipher what it said.

Suddenly a thought entered his mind. What if since it was in the Uchiha stronghold it could only be read by the Sharingan?

He tried to gather chakra to his eyes, and soon he could read what the scroll said.

Naruto was very surprised by the detail it was explained. Someone had been doing a lot of deep research.

When he had finished reading the scroll, he saw something sticking up beneath the red carpet under him.

The blond ninja removed the carpet and was surprised to fin a trapdoor hidden beneath. It seemed as the stronghold had more secrets to reveal.

The space under the trapdoor turned out to host several scrolls with fire Justus, and for Naruto Uzumaki, who loved to learn new techniques; this was a real gold mine.

Unfortunately, he doubted he would have time to learn from those scrolls now. It would be better to take them with him and learn at home. Luckily, he had come prepared for taking scrolls back with him.

While Naruto went on ahead, the others were trying to wake up Hinata. Not as easy as it may sound.

She finally woke up after a while, which happened to be just when Naruto came back.

It took all of her willpower not to faint again.

"So, by the big smile on your face, I take it you found more than just the secrets of the sharingan?" Kakashi stated. His former student was so happy that he could only nod.

They group soon found themselves on their way back home, while Naruto told them about what he had discovered.

"By the way Hinata," the blond boy said, turning to the shy girl, "would you like to have some ramen with me later?" Naruto was so anxious that he forgot about the others.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Naruto Uzumaki had just asked her out on a date.

So this happened now:

Hinata fainted, Neji and Kiba chased after a very scared Naruto, cursing him while the three jonins and Sakura wondered what had happened. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sasuke had never asked her for a date, and Hinata got one with her dreamguy just like that?

Sure, she was pretty and had bigger breasts than any other kunoichi their age, but wasn't this a little unfair? After all, she barely spent any time with Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke were even teammates (?). The pink haired girl couldn't help but feeling the urge to completely wreck their date.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running for his dear life, forgetting that even without the sharingan, his two followers would be no match for him.

**Sorry it took so long, I just have a hard time getting the urge to write.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Naruto's Date

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Ok, so I don't own this, but I will write this story I thought up.**

Two days later, it was finally the day Hinata had hoped for. Her first date with Naruto.

It had been a little hard picking out a good outfit. She didn't know where Naruto would be taking her. All he had said was that she should dress nice, but not fancy.

Of course, since she was going on a date with someone who possessed a really powerful bloodline, her family had helped prepare her for it.

For some reason her father didn't hate Naruto like most of the village, but he still hadn't cared much before because Naruto didn't come from a good family.

But that had all changed once he found out from the hokage that Naruto had acquired the sharingan. So it was a win-win situation.

Hinata's family had insisted that she wore a nice kimono.

You had to make good impression if you were hoping for marriage with a good clan.

The shy girl however wasn't doing this for her family; she was doing it because she wanted to.

So what if the love of her life had a rare bloodline? She had loved him from the start.

Hinata twirled a little in front of the mirror. She knew that her breasts could attract boys. She just hoped that they would attract a certain blonde.

The raven-haired girl usually didn't like displaying her big chest, mostly because of the attention, but for her favorite person she was willing to make an exception.

If Naruto liked her chest, then her buxom would be her best friend.

Though she knew it was dirty to think like that, she couldn't help it. She was a teenage girl after all, so her breasts were one of her most important assets.

But enough worrying, Hinata Hyuga had date to go to and nothing was going to spoil it.

Except maybe a pink haired kunoichi who for some reason didn't want them to have a good day.

Sakura Haruno usually didn't have a reason of being jealous of Hinata Hyuga, except maybe when it came to her bra-size, but now when she had started to think that Naruto had become really cool, she found herself being attracted to him.

She wanted a second chance, but now that he had started to notice Hinata, she knew that the blond would never treat her as usual again.

Well, the pink haired kunoichi didn't plan on giving up. If their date was a failure maybe they would get upset and stop seeing each other.

Though Sakura knew that she shouldn't do it, she didn't care. She had already lost Sasuke, and she wasn't planning on losing Naruto as well.

Hinata soon found herself waiting outside the Hyuga estate. She hoped that the pink lipstick would make her look more sensual.

She didn't have to wait long before Naruto came running.

It looked like he had tried to dress nicely, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, but Hinata didn't care, she thought he looked gorgeous, and judging by the look on his face, he thought the same thing about her.

…..

Sakura looked over at the couple.

They did indeed look good together, but she was going to make sure it wouldn't stay like that.

As soon as they started walking she was quick to follow them.

One thing did however stop her from continuing her pursuit, when the couple entered a fancy Italian restaurant. And it looked like it didn't let people in without a reservation.

This would force her to use her ninja skills to the max if she was going to ruin their date.

However, one thing stopped her.

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

The fifth hokage.

…

As Naruto and Hinata entered the restaurant they thought they heard the fifth hokage, but shook it off. This was their first date and nothing was going to ruin it.

The reservations had been made by the Hyuga clan, so they got a nice, secluded table allowing them some privacy.

The only problem now was the uncomfortable silence. Neither one knew what to talk about.

"Um, you look nice." Naruto said, hoping to start a conversation.

"T-thanks." Came the answer from the now blushing girl.

The food came and Hinata finally thought of something to talk about.

"So, what did you find out about the sharingan?"

Naruto was just happy to finally have something to talk about.

"Oh, a lot of things. The temple was a real goldmine."

The tension disappeared as Naruto went on about what he had found, although a bit quiet as to make sure it didn't slip out to the wrong ears.

Hinata was really enjoying herself now. She preferred that Naruto did all the talking, but she was hanging on to every word. She even gave her own thoughts about the matter.

All in all, it was a very good first date and Hinata hoped that there would be many more.

Meanwhile, Sakura was being given a real scolding by Tsunade for spying on two fellow shinobis.

**Sorry it took so long, I just have a hard time getting the urge to write.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Naruto's Training

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Another chapter done. And don't forget that I don't own "Naruto".**

The next day, Naruto and Hinata found themselves at training ground 3, sparing.

Naruto was quickly adapting to the Sharingan while trying to avoid Hinata's Gentle Fist.

Not so easy when his new girlfriend revealed that she had become one of the fastest kunoichi in the village.

Hinata had taken of her jacket and Naruto couldn't help but notice that her t-shirt showed off a lot of her cleavage.

The black-haired girl noticed that her partner's eyes had wandered to her breasts which seemed to distract him a bit.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled to herself. Naruto was obviously sexually attracted to her. She found this very flattering. She had hoped for this kind of attention from him, which was why she had worn that shirt from the start. Too bad it was the only revealing cloth she had, but she wasn't the kind of girl to wear such clothes anyway.

It was then that she remembered her father mentioning earlier that morning that he wanted her to invite her new boyfriend for dinner that night.

"Um, Naruto," she said weekly, "My father wanted you to eat dinner with us tonight. If that is okay with you that is."

The blond haired boy thought about it.

It was a big deal when you were invited to dinner with your girlfriend's family.

He decided that the sooner he got it over with, the better.

"Sure, like, I guess it would have to happen sooner or later."

Hinata smiled, but before she could continue Jiraiya suddenly appeared.

"Hi Naruto!" He said cheerfully. "Listen, I think it's time to teach you how to control your powers completely, so that's why we'll…" It was then that the old pervert noticed that his student was standing next to a beautiful girl, but before he could start hit on her he felt Naruto's killing intent and immediately realized that this girl was off limits.

"As I was saying" He continued, "We'll be going to Mount Myouboku for the final phase of your training, and once it is done Tsunade has promised to make you a jounin."

The blond boy could barely contain himself and jumped up in the air.

"YAHOO!" Things sure were going his way lately.

First he had acquired the Sharingan, then he had got himself a girlfriend, and now he was close to a promotion, and of course he wanted someone to share this with.

"Hey pervy sage, can Hinata-chan come with us?"

Both his mentor and his girlfriend blinked. Naruto Uzumaki sure deserved the title of "Number One Chaos Ninja".

"You do understand that in that case you'll have to tell her about your biggest secrets?"

Naruto had already thought about this and nodded.

Jiraiya sighed. The kid had no idea about how much his life would change from now on. It was time for him to take the steps that would make him surpass all the previous Hokages.

Meanwhile, Hinata was processing her beloved one's request; he wanted her to train with him. This would be a good chance for them to become closer.

"So, like, how do you get to this mountain?" Naruto asked.

His answer came when his mentor summoned the toad Gama.

"Through reverse summon" He said and before Hinata had realized that they would be traveling on a big toad, Naruto had picked her up bridal style and soon the two teenagers found themselves on a beautiful meadow, surrounded by steep cliffs.

"Welcome to Mount Myouboku, mountain of the toads!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Hinata gasped. She had imagined something more like a swamp, but this was more beautiful than any garden she had ever seen. It was like a fairy tale where she was the beautiful, and sexy, princess, Naruto a hunk of a prince and Jiraiya the old man who had led them there.

"We'll start by go and greet the Great Toad Sage. He's the oldest and wisest of all toads."

The raven-haired beauty immediately snapped out of her daydream and started to follow her two companions who had already started walking.

The size of the Great Toad Sage shocked both Naruto and Hinata. He was the biggest toad the Hyuuga-heiress had ever seen, while Naruto had never imagined that there were toads the same size as the Toad Boss Gamabunta.

"Um, who are you?" the ancient toad asked, causing all three humans to face-fault.

"I forgot to mention that the Toad Sage sometimes has troubles remembering things." Jiraiya said a little embarrassed.

After some explaining things were finally getting somewhere.

"Ah, so this young man is your student Jiraiya, and not only has he required the Sharingan, you're going teach him to become a true sage?"

"That's right, and this young woman is his girlfriend Hinata."

The newly mentioned girl blushed. It still felt to be referred to as Naruto's girlfriend even though she had wanted it for years.

Naruto was also getting a little embarrassed. Even though their relationship wasn't a secret it was still awkward to talk about.

"Can we get on with it?" he embarrassed blonde asked.

"Sure." The old pervert said, "Which is why we need to prepare you by first taking the two of

you to the Waterfall of Truth."

"The Waterfall of Truth?" The two teenagers asked in unison.

"Yes." The Great Toad Sage said, "It's a special kind of waterfall where you'll be confronted

by the dark side of yourselves."

Both Naruto and Hinata had a feeling that this would be the toughest training they had ever

been through.

**I finally got the urge to write another chapter.**

**Next time, Naruto discovers his own bloodline while taking on his greatest challenge yet.**


	6. Naruto's Challenge

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Sorry it took so long, I just don't always have an urge to write. No complaints please, I at least made sure to spell right. Not all authors can do that.**

The "Waterfall of Truth" wasn't the biggest waterfall; in fact it seemed pretty small, barely

10 meters high, but it gave of the feeling of being anything but ordinary.

"Well Naruto," Jiraiya said, "this will prepare you for your challenge, but that doesn't mean

that it will be easy."

"Um, Jiraiya-sama," Hinata said shyly, which made Naruto want to hug her, "I just realized

that my father doesn't know where I am."

The old pervert smiled.

"Don't worry, I've already sent a message to him explaining the situation, I'm sure he'll be

proud about his oldest daughter being trained by one of the legendary Sannin."

Hinata nodded. Sounded reasonable.

"So, um, what will I do while Naruto is going through his challenge?"

"Simple, I'll be telling you about Naruto's burden."

"So pervy sage, what am I supposed to do?"

The old man looked at his blonde student.

"Just sit in front of the waterfall and close your eyes."

"Okay, if you say so."

So while Naruto was meditating in front of the waterfall, Hinata was told his story.

The young girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her boyfriend live such a terrible life and still be so wonderful? It felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

While Hinata was hearing his story, the aforementioned boy was fighting his dark self, but because they were one and the same neither one could get the upper hand.

"**Damn it" **Naruto thought. **"how do you defeat yourself, even if it's your dark side?"**

Then it clicked. His dark side! Of course. It was so obvious. (If you read Naruto's battle against himself then you know what he's gonna do now.)

The two Naruto prepared for another assault, and that's when the good one did something completely unexpected. He ran forward and hugged the dark side.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the dark side asked surprised.

"What does it look like? Instead of trying to get rid of you I'm accepting you, just like I'll accept the whole village."

"Why do you care about them? They only hurt us in the past."

"That's why I'm gonna show them that I'm better by forgiving them."

Hearing those words caused the dark side to get absorbed into Naruto.

The blond boy opened his eyes. He had defeated his inner darkness, and even though it would always be there inside of him, he would make sure that it would never get the best of him.

As soon as Hinata saw that he had stood up again she immediately ran over and hugged him with all her might. He didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"Well, if you're done showing each other affection, then maybe I can start telling you something about your family Naruto?"

This got both teens attention.

This old pervert knew something that Naruto had wondered about his whole life?

"Wait, you knew about my family all along? Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I wanted you to focus on your training and when you were strong enough I would reward you with by telling you about them."

"Well, start talking then!"

Naruto was so tense that he didn't notice that he was still holding his girlfriend, not that she minded.

They sat down on the grass and Jiraiya started talking.

"Let's start with your father. His name was Minato Namikaze, but you know him as the Fourth Hokage."

"Wait, I'm the son of one of the greatest Hokages ever?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the raven haired beauty in his lap was wondering something else.

"If he was Naruto's father, then why did he seal the fox inside of his own son?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto's mother, the Fourth's wife, was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the previous jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. The night she was delivering you, the seal was at its weakest and a strange guy in a mask attacked then, with the intention of releasing the fox, and even though he succeeded he was stopped by Minato and Kushina. But since Kushina was weakened from both giving birth and having the fox extracted she was dying so they had no other choice but to seal the fox inside another suitable container, and that was you Naruto.

"That still doesn't explain why."

"Because only an Uzumaki is strong enough to hold the nine-tailed fox. The First Hokage's wife Mito, who was the first jinchuriki, was also from the Uzumaki clan."

"What happened to the Uzumaki clan exactly, because I've never heard about them?" Hinata asked.

"They were so skilled with seals that the other villages wiped them and their country out because they feared them."

"Wow, then I come from a really powerful clan?" Naruto asked excitedly, causing the love of his life to giggle, accenting her cuteness.

"Yeah, if you tried fuinjutsu, it's very possible that you would accel in it."

Jiraiya took a deep breath and continued.

"Like I was saying, your father was Minato Namikaze and he came from the Namikaze clan, who possessed a bloodline that allowed them to crystallize things. But for some reason Minato didn't get it. Luckily he made up for it by being a genius."

"So, what happened to my old man's clan?" the blonde asked.

"I don't really know. For some reason they split up and Minato's parents came to Hidden Leaf. There's not even any evidence that the rest of the clan is still alive."

"Does that mean I'm the only member left of two powerful clans?"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it, which means you can invoke the Clan Restoration Act (it's something that another author thought up, and many "Naruto" authors have used it.).

"Um, Jiraiya-sensei," Hinata asked, "doesn't that mean that Naruto have to take at least four wives and have children with them in order to revive his clan?"

Her lover paled. He didn't want anyone but Hinata. I mean, sure he thought Tsunade and Ino were sexy, but he was the kind of guy who only wanted one woman, and besides, who else would want to have a family with him?"

"Well, either way this will be quite a headache for the council. Even though they don't like you very much Naruto, the fact remains that you possess two powerful bloodlines which would help strengthen the village."

"So there is a chance that I'll have to share my Naruto-kun with other girls?"

The old man nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

The raven haired girl thought for a moment. She wouldn't mind sharing him with the Hokage. She was both beautiful and cared about Naruto. It was the rest of the girls that was the problem. Most of them had only seen Naruto as an annoyance, and if they only wanted him for his bloodlines, then that would prove that they were too shallow to bring any happiness to her boyfriend.

Nothing else was said as they continued training, and Naruto managed to master both his bloodlines within two weeks, mostly thanks to his Shadow Clones, and he even managed to develop the Mangekyou Sharingan, though Hinata guessed that the fox had something to do about it.

The Hyuuga heiress was developing her skills very fast as well, she had even learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, even though she couldn't create more than five at a time.

All in all, they were growing faster than ever, and after two months on the mountain they were ready to become jonins. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel proud about their fast growth, he even felt like boasting because he had proven to be a much better teacher than the kids' academy instructors and jonin instructors.

Of course he was still a pervert and had tried to peek on Hinata a couple of times, but she had proven that you don't peek on Hyuugas without their consent and get away with it.

Luckily Naruto didn't have to worry about that. Hinata had gained a lot of confidence after spending so much time with him and even developed a flirty nature. She loved to tease him with her body, especially since he always looked so embarrassed afterwards.

While the girl was learning healing from the toads Naruto was training his Senjutsu, though Jiraiya had told her that with her fast growth she would soon have enough chakra so that she too could learn Senjutsu as well (hey, I think Jiraiya is a very effective teacher, and Hinata's working hard so that she can fight back to back with Naruto. From my p.o.v. it sounds logical.).

After another week of Senjutsu training it was time for Naruto to conquer the Ninetail's chakra, a very risky challenge. If he failed then the fox would be free again.

Of course, getting the Scroll Toad, who contained the key to the seal, stuffed down his throat wasn't very pleasant either. With some meditation later Naruto soon found himself in front of the fox's prison.

Just as he was about to open the seal two people appeared. Naruto recognized them from a picture that Jiraiya had showed Hinata and him the other day.

"M-m-mom, d-d-dad?"

The couple nodded, and Naruto jumped on them and drew them into a big hug.

"We're here to help you Naruto" Minato said, looking at his son.

"Yeah," his wife added, "we sealed a part of ourselves inside the seal so that we could aid you the day you were going to try and take the fox's chakra."

"S-s-so you're only here temporarily?" Naruto asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Kushina said, "but you have wonderful girl to start a new family with, so you'll never be alone again."

"So let's start taking down the fox and get this over with so that there will be time over to talk later." Minato said with a smile.

Naruto wiped his tears away and nodded. Yeah, it was time to get this over with.

The battle was very hard and the fox was extremely powerful, but with the help of his parents Naruto was soon able to grasp both victory and the Ninetail's chakra.

Once he had gotten it the fox was resealed within a new seal that separated it from its chakra. Needless to say it wasn't very happy.

With the fox out of the way Naruto could finally talk with his parents.

They told him about themselves and how they met and become a couple. They also told him about what had happened that night sixteen years ago.

Before Naruto returned they said that if he ever had to talk to them, all he had to do was to think about them in his mind and with that the blonde returned to the real world.

The first thing he did when he returned was to stand up and draw Hinata into a deep hug while crying out.

Once he had calmed down Naruto started to tell his girlfriend and his teacher about his experience in his soul.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Jiraiya said, "at least a part of them is still alive inside of you so you can always talk to them." Both teens nodded.

But all things have to come to an end and the next day it was time to go home so that Jiraiya could brag about them to Tsunade while they got promoted. They had been on the mountain for three months now.

What neither of them expected was that the time for Naruto and Sasuke's last clash was just around the corner.

**Well there you have it. Naruto's bloodline and his new powers.**

**Please read my new story "Naruto's Strange Night" as well. It's really popular.**


	7. Naruto's Clan

**Naruto's Sharingan**

**Okay, so I don' own the characters or their techniques, but I can at least own this story.**

**In this chapter we'll get to meet a surprising character.**

Once the trio had returned to the village they reported to the Hokage, who became very pleased with their progress. Unfortunately there was still the thing with the CRA.

The council was against having Naruto invoking it, but the Hokage pointed out that Naruto was in all his legal rights to do it. Hinata added that she was okay with it if she got to judge every wife candidate in order to confirm that they could make her new fiancé happy.

Danzo wasn't too happy about the arrangements. Sure, it would give him a chance to make ROOT stronger but with Naruto's new powers and obvious dislike of the old man it could be very dangerous to try and take his kids, especially since he would have several clans behind him once he had married their chosen girls. As the head of a clan he would also become part of the Ninja Council which would lessen Danzo's influence even more. At least he still had Kushina Uzumaki.

She had somehow survived 16 years ago and was now locked up in a secret place in case he would somehow need her to control Naruto. That time was now. Add to the fact that she appearently had a bloodline of her own was a nice surprise.

In a dark but warm room, Kushina Uzumaki was laying on a bed in only her underwear with her hands and feet strapped with chakra draining leatherstraps to the bed with a cloth stuffed deeply into her mouth. She shivered. Something bad was going to happen to her. The red head could only sigh.

"Mmph."

Once the Uzumaki clan's restoration had been confirmed invitations were sent out to the other four Great Ninja Villages, informing them about the situation and asking for suitable candidates.

The Hidden Leaf had, except for Hinata, five candidates;

Tsunade Senju (because she was the last member of the powerful Senju clan).

Ino Yamanaka (because she was the heiress to the Yamanaka clan).

Anko Mitarashi (simply because she had been a student of Naruto's mother Kushina and had asked for it).

Sakura Haruno (because she and Naruto were team mates, though she was quickly disapproved by Hinata because of her behavior towards the blonde in the past. The girl also had a hard time to completely abandon her feelings for Sasuke).

Kurenai Yuih (since she was the village's best genjutsu user and wanted to look after Hinata).

The list of candidates wasn't exactly low-class. The council also hoped to add the Mizukage, Temari and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, for political reasons. The blonde and busty Samui, who had been trained by the Raikage's little brother Killer Bee, would also be a good candidate. The dark skinned man would probably not have anything against it, especially since the Hidden Cloud owed them a lot and wanted strong members anyway.

For some reason Naruto had also suggested Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. He thought that her experience as a wife and mother would be an asset. The council at first didn't want that but since they didn't want to mess with the last Uzumaki any longer they had no choice but to send the woman an invitation.

The candidates and the other Kages would arrive in two weeks. Tsunade had decided to name Naruto her official successor then, though this was something that only she knew about at the moment. In the mean time Naruto was given a large compound with ANBU guards and servants from smaller villages to live in with his girls. He would also go on dates with them in order to get to know them better before the others arrived.

As Naruto left the room he decided to follow Danzo. The old warmonger was definitely up to something, and it was most likely something really illegal and immoral.

Being a master of stealth, especially after Hinata "suggesting" to cut down on the orange, and with the help of his Sharingan, he could easily follow the old man to wherever he was going.

Being the ever fateful and loyal girlfriend/fiancé Hinata decided to go with him. Good thing she too knew how to move unnoticed.

The couple followed their target deep underground. Sure they had to kill a few ROOT who somehow had managed to notice them, but they soon found themselves outside a door that Danzo had walked through.

Hinata used the Byakugan to look through the door and was surprised at what she saw. Inside the room was a restrained woman whom she recognized from a photo that Jiraiya had showed them. Sure the woman was older but there was no mistaking it, especially with that long red hair. It was Naruto's mother!

She immediately whispered her discovery to the blonde beside her.

Naruto was furious, to put it lightly. His mother had been alive all along? And now Danzo was probably going to use her to create soldier with the Uzumaki clan's bloodline. Like he would allow that.

Less than a hour later Naruto and Hinata was helping Kushina support herself as they helped her out of the ruins that had recently been ROOT's headquarters.

Naruto had started by throwing a kunai at Danzo. The old man had easily managed to stop only to suddenly find his head pierced by another kunai. Good thing Jiraiya had taught his two students the Hiraishin. Danzo was dead before he even knew what had happened.

After freeing the captive they had to literally fight every member of ROOT that came at them. The sneaking was over and Naruto wanted to let his anger out, and who could be better targets then the ones that was the cause of it? Fueled by both his anger and the fox's chakra Naruto managed to make short work of their enemies.

They soon found themselves at the hospital where Kushina was now resting on a hospital bed, with only Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade in the room.

Despite her ordeal the woman was mostly mentally exhausted. Naruto was just happy that his mother was still alive.

The blonde boy explained to the busty woman about his and Hinata's discovery. Needless to say Tsunade was shocked over what she was hearing. Danzo had discovered that Kushina had been alive and kept her hidden in order to control her son?

This made his end pretty ironic, since that was the reason why he was killed. Well she at least knew what to tell the village. That Danzo had been discovered making business with Orochimaru.

A couple of days later Kushina had recovered most of her strength. During that time Naruto had told her about what he had missed.

The red hair was beyond furious when she heard how her son had been treated, but she shined with pride when she heard of all his accomplishments. He even had found a good girl to marry. Too bad he had to go through the CRA. At least she knew that both Anko Mitarashi and Mei Terumi would make both good wives to him and good mothers to her grandchildren. Mei had even been a good friend of her. The others would have to work hard to gain her trust. Boy would they be surprised when they would find out that their mother-in-law was still alive, a fact that was still sinking into the rest of the village.

Kushina could soon leave the hospital and was given a private room at the Uzumaki Mansion. Once she had settled in it was time for Naruto's next challenge; dating the village's candidates before the candidates from the other villages would arrive.

First date: Hinata Hyuuga.

The date was a simple picnic on top of the Hokage Monument. Though they were eating ramen Hinata didn't mind it. Mostly because it reminded her of Naruto. They discussed the awaiting marriages and realized that the Uzumaki clan would have no less than 11 members within two weeks, including Naruto and Hinata. Add to the fact that each girl was expected to have at least one child with the blonde and the clan would become one of the biggest quite fast.

Neither of them liked the idea, but in order to unite the villages it was something that had to be done. Though Hinata and Naruto would still be the leaders of the clan. That didn't mean that they would treat the other girls without respect.

The least they could do would be to make the girls feel at home.

The date ended with the two of them making out in the onsen that belonged to the Uzumaki Compound. Of course Kushina couldn't help but spy on them. She could tell that they would have a happy marriage.

Second date: Ino Yamanaka.

Even though Ino still had feelings for Sasuke she was willing to give Naruto a chance, mostly because her father had told her to. He had said that there was no idea waiting for a traitor who never wanted to return anyway, so why not look for someone else? Naruto had very good recommendations and he had heard rumors about him being a ninja that could make any family proud.

Kushina had never met the blonde girl before so she was a little skeptical and decided to follow them in secret.

The date was a trip to the movies. Normally Naruto would never been let in but with the council behind him as well as being the head of a powerful clan that wasn't a problem. On Ino's request they watched a romantic. The atmosphere was enough to make the blonde girl cuddle up to her date while he wrapped an arm around her. Too bad nobody else wanted to watch the movie because Naruto was there. Ino had to remind herself to ask Naruto about that later.

Kushina smiled at the romantic scene between the two blondes. Seemed like that Ino girl really wanted to give her son a chance. That was a good sign.

After the movie they had a dinner at a nice restaurant that Ino knew. The owner was first reluctant into letting Naruto in but he had to keep his mouth shut. Ino couldn't help but notice that her date didn't seem comfortable with the environment, especially all the glares he got from both staff and customers.

She finally decided that she wanted answers.

"Naruto, how come everyone seems to hate you?"

Her date sighed. Both he and his mother knew that some of the girls would ask this question which was why they had decided along with Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai and Hinata that if any of the girls asked he would answer them truthfully. So he did just that. He even explained why the reason behind the CRA.

Ino was in shock at what she was hearing. She had always seen him as a spoiled troublemaker, but the truth was much more complicated. How he could still be so kind after everything he had been through. Ino then thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be married to Naruto. She wanted to know more about him and this marriage would give her the chance.

Once the blonde boy stopped telling his story he found himself being hugged by the girl. Seemed like she decided to give him a chance out of her own free will.

"It seemed I've misjudged you Naruto." Ino said. "From now on I will do my best to be much nicer to you."

The boy was at first shocked at the confession before wrapping his arm around the beautiful girl, kissing her passionately. A kiss she was more than happy to accept.

Kushina smiled at the scene. Naruto's future looked bright. She just hoped that his next date wouldn't end in heartbreak. Luckily she trusted her old student with her son.

**Quite the plot twist, wasn't it? Let's see next time who will get a date with Hidden Leaf's number one bachelor.**


End file.
